If It's Her
by EWhiteOwl18
Summary: I had noticed the changes in him. And despite how much I wanted to deny it, I knew that she was the reason for them. Utau POV, takes place after the final battle. Just a little insight into what Utau might have been thinking.


**Hey, everybody! It's been awhile, I know, but I decided to reread the Shugo Chara manga and I just really wanted to write this. I'd been planning on writing for what must've been a year now, probably. But I just never got around to it. So here it is! Hope you like it! P.S, for the scene that it starts with I used the one from the anime so I wouldn't lose my place in the manga. XP XP XP Just a quick disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

**If It's Her**

**"**Amu, I have a secret to confess."

The words barely registered in my mind as we walked away from the tower in the amusement park. While I was curious as to what he was going to say, I was content with the serenity that I felt at that moment.

And then I heard Amu let out a small scream.

Tadase and I looked back at Ikuto and Amu over our shoulders wearing the same expression of curiosity and confusion. And then we whirled around in shock at what our eyes found.

_Ikuto was kissing Amu._

I glared at Amu angrily. Tadase yelled at Ikuto, but I went straight for Amu. "Amu, what did you just do?!" She _had _to have done something. What else could've prompted Ikuto's reaction?

I almost didn't notice Ikuto start to walk away.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" Amu broke off in the middle of her sentence. Ikuto paused before turning slightly and smiling at Amu, Tadase and I.

"Later," he said smoothly as he Chara Changed. I couldn't help but stare at his expression in wide-eyed shock. My purple eyes followed him as he jumped away quickly without another word.

His face... I had never seen him look so happy.

"He sure plays to his own tune," I vaguely heard one of Amu's Guardian Characters say, but my mind was elsewhere. It was then that I noticed it.

I mentally played back the scene that had just occurred, trying to make sure I wasn't imagining things. But no. It was true.

As Ikuto had walked away, I had noticed it. He was walking confidently, contently. He no longer looked like he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked _happy._

I had always seen the changes in Ikuto. Ever since he met Amu for the first time when he was trying to get her eggs, he had changed. Before he met Amu, when I tried to hug him, he would just stand still and accept it. He must've figured that it wasn't worth the effort to try to push me off.

But since he met Amu... Since he met Amu, he'd started to avoid it. I even recalled the time that every time I jumped for him he would move, dodging me every time.

In addition, I'd never seen Ikuto so interested in any girl before. It wasn't that he hadn't liked girls; there just hadn't been any who had stood out to him. But as soon as Amu came along, it was almost like she was all he thought about. He always put Amu before almost everything else. Even when he had been so close to catching what we had thought was the Embryo, he passed up the chance just to save her from the accidentally released missile.

I stared at Amu from the corner of my eye as she bickered with her Charas and bit the inside of my lip. Even now, I couldn't help but think about her good qualities. Yes, she was stubborn, and sometimes became overly emotional. But she was _good. _I don't think I've ever seen her pass up a chance to help someone else.

And Amu had saved him. I had been trying for so long to protect him and release him from Easter, but Amu was the one who managed to pull it off. While I was a little jealous that it hadn't been me... I couldn't help but feel the slightest amount of gratefulness towards her.

And then I remembered how happy Ikuto was when he came back from seeing Amu. He would never openly display it, but I could see through his outer character. Then when Amu got upset with him he would be depressed, although he never showed that either. So many of his emotions originated from her.

So as I watched her standing there, I couldn't help but think, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe if it was her... If it was Amu who he ended up with...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**WORST. ENDING. EVER. I'm sorry, I always have so much trouble writing the endings for one-shots! I'M SORRY! I'm so bad at endings in general! I actually wrote a normal story about that once. Endings, I mean. I think it went pretty well actually. I'm probably gonna post it on my actual stories account. The one where I put all of my original stories rather than fanfics. Well, aside from that. What do you think? Good, bad, amazing, awful? I know, it was pretty short and abrupt. But my brain is dead right now. I probably should've waited to write this until I had more energy, but I just felt like writing, so... Well, please review, fave, and follow! All are loved! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
